Wulf
by swrfjackson
Summary: Harry and Severus Snape story, nonslash. Harry's kind of angsty. Incomplete. Safety rating of M for violence and mature themes and undoubtably the dialogue, though I may be a bit old fashioned.
1. Chapter 1

"There's a new one waitin' for ya Sev"

"Thanks but I already knew that" Sev sneered as he threw on his black overcoat with the hospitals insignia on it.

"Don't have to be such a bastard…"

"And you don't have to irk me so much."

"Claims he's a wizard."

"Isn't it them that I always take anyway."

"Yes but usually they aren't so avidly suicidal"

"He's suicidal?"

"Apparently, the siren you heard earlier was his fifth attempt today"

"What's his name?"

"Evans"

"Full name Bernard" Sev demanded annoyed, Lily Evans was the only known magical person to have that name for about 200 years

"Says his name's Nave Evans, goes by the alias Wulf but spells it with a "u." I think he means to call himself Beowulf."

"What in bloody hell is a Bayo-wolf?"

"Beowulf was a Viking hero from legend that single-handedly killed two monsters, some sea monsters, and 50 years later killed a dragon but died in the fight"

"Ah, so this Nave kid's got a hero complex"

"Yeah, pretty much, but he seems to not want to continue with it since he's been trying to off himself. Well here he is, room 666, ironic huh"

"I don't see what's so interesting about it"

"Most people think the number 666 is an evil sign of the devil"

"No such thing"

"Whatever, I'm leavin' now, good luck with Wulf."

"Not like I need it"

Severus knocked politely on the door and waited. And waited. And knocked again, and waited. Then he got fed up and alohamora'd the door. When he walked in the first thing he saw was a green and black haired teenager, maybe 14, trying desperately to hang himself using his bed sheets and the bar on the top of the four poster bed.

"Kid, that's not gonna work, those things'll break with a little over 7 stone of pressure on them." (a stone fourteen pounds, so 7 stone is almost 100 lbs)

"It's a good thing I weigh about 6 then" he muttered as jumped and swung from his neck.

Severus used a slicing charm to cut the sheets before the boy could finish the job. When the boy stood up he was faced with the most astounding angry green eyes he's seen in 15 years, since Lily stopped seeing him and he had been banned from even knocking on their door.

"What the fuck do you want? I just want to die. Why won't anyone let me? Dumbles finally found me then? That old fucker doesn't know anything about me, and never bothered to be truly concerned, why should he care now? Just cause he's going to lose his precious weapon. And of all people he sends you. Only Remus could've been worse and that's because I caused his lover to die."

(Sev thinking to himself): Fuck, this is Potter, well; I guess I can't call him that while he's here. What's he going on about with Dumbledore? Doesn't Dumbledore favor his Golden Boy above all else? Remus never loved Sirius. I'm not that mean to him am I? Well, maybe I am, but still…

"Well, Wulf, if you must know, I'm not here on Albus' orders, I'm here cause I work here during summers. I majored in child psychology and teenage suicides. So what the fuck's wrong with you?" Sev sat down at the desk and looked over at Harry who had taken a seat on his bed, huddled in a ball, obviously not ready to face the wizarding world, let alone reality.

"Nothing" Harry muttered into his knees.

"Well if you don't want to talk yet I can't make you but let's go over some rules."

"They already did. When they dragged my in here they told me everything, so just go find your master and tell him to argue with them."

"No one is my master Harry. Not Dumbledore, and not Voldemort, and definitely not you, so I won't leave until I'm good and ready. Secondly they went over their rules, now for mine. Number one, you can talk with them about magic since they think you're crazy but the second you _show_ them magic the Ministry will drag you off to Azkaban. Now I'm just down the hall if you need me, I'm your therapist, and you _have _to come to me for two hours a day, they make you. You have two classes plus a group therapy every day. Only _I_ can excuse you from group therapy, and if you don't talk during group therapy they find a way to make you. Trust me; they know how to make life hell. If you continue to hurt yourself, or attempt suicide, they will give you a straight jacket and you have to see me for five hours a day. If you don't eat willingly they will shove a tube up your nose, down your throat, and into your stomach. If you work with me, I might be able to get you out of here by the time school starts back up, if not I have to pass you off to someone else, and they'll not tolerate talks about magic, Dumbledore, or anyone else you've already claimed is a wizard. I can give you any potions you might need, just come ask me. Are we clear?"

"And I have to be here?" Harry asked without looking up.

"I had to be here when I was sixteen, trust me Wulf, there is no way to escape this place, and it's not so bad once you get used to it. Just give it a chance. At least no one here can worship you. I know you hate it, I just enjoyed giving you a hard time because I thought your home life was perfect, I'll admit, I was a tad jealous. Obviously our pasts are not as different as I once thought." Sev stood up and was on his way out the door when he stopped and remembered something. "Oh, and by now you've realized that people here don't use full names, so I'm Sev and you're…"

"Wulf."

"Alright Wulf, have a good night and I'll be by in the morning to talk to you."

"Hey Sev! Up and at 'em! Evans is having some kind of seizure!" Bernard yelled from Severus' doorway.

"Shit, just give me a second okay; I need to grab his medication! Whatever you do don't hold him down; it'll only make it worse." Sev rushed to get a pain potion as well as a lotion and several sleeping draughts. As he ran into Harry's room, he saw something he knew he'd never forget. Harry was convulsing so badly he had fallen off the bed and lay twitching on the floor, blood was pouring out of his forehead, and thankfully, someone had had the sense to shove a clean sock in his mouth to stop him from biting off his tongue or chewing through his lip as he refused to scream.

"How long has he been going?" Sev asked concerned, if it went too long the poor kid would have brain damage.

"Almost two minutes by my count, but we were only alerted when he fell to the ground, it could've been longer." Marcus replied quietly, he looked like he was restraining himself from holding Harry down.

"I'm going to sit on his chest and force in some medication if you two will hold his head. If this doesn't work, I'll have to be alone to wait it out; he'd rather not have everyone here when he wakes."

"Alright, we got him." He heard from whoever was next to him, with Harry moaning it was hard to focus on anything else. Sev ripped the cloth from Harry's mouth and quickly grabbed his jaw to keep it from clenching. He drained the whole vial down Harry's throat in one go, hoping at least a few drops of it would stay down. Harry choked and what looked to be about half of it came up all over Sev's neck and chest. Severus pulled his shirt off in one swift motion and wiped his neck clean before dismissing Marcus and Bernard claiming that he'd stay the night with Wulf and call them if needed. As soon as the door was closed he lifted Harry gently off the ground and back up to the bed.

Sev sat on the end of the bed leaning his head back on the wall behind him as he waited for his new charge to wake up.

Two hours later the boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes and moaning. "What happened?"

"You had an episode, I assume involving Voldemort. Do you still have all your earlier brain functions, or did something get damaged while you were flopping about like a fish out of water?"

"Can't you stop being an ass for one minute?" Harry snapped as he rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain.

"If you had been more awake you would have noticed that I am trying to stop, it's just a bad habit. Here, drink this, it's another pain reliever, that first one mixed with a powerful sleeping draught only partially went down. The rest of it ended up on me, but that's alright."

"Thank you professor, I –"

"Wulf, I thought I told you that while you're here it is first names only, alright. … Sorry I'm snapping again, I need to get some more sleep. I'll be asleep on a mattress on the ground if you need me."

"Why not just transfigure a whole bed?"

"The mattress is already there, the boys brought it in for me while you were asleep. Not to mention we're in a muggle facility, and configuring an entire bed would be hard to explain. Now let's get some rest. Do you need anything else to help you sleep?"

"Why don't you just come up here? I have blankets and pillow I could share, it's not like we're going to be doing anything together. … And I'd feel better if I could feel someone near me. Ron's had to sleep next to me since Voldemort possessed me."

"That's fine as long as you don't drool, though I must warn you that I do snore slightly."

"Ron's snores like he wants to be a thunder cloud, I doubt I'll notice."

Sev climbed up and the two of them lay on complete opposite sides of the bed with Sev on the edge and Harry up against a wall.

"Goodnight Sev and thank you… for everything."

"You're welcome Wulf, goodnight."

End of Chapter One


	2. Of Strange Situations

_Disclaimer: HP's not mine, some stuff was taken from and from my memories of other stories in fan fiction. _

_AN: Rated for blatant use of language. Sev is kind to Harry because of a situation that occurred between Severus another patient years earlier, Nave is literally a walkway in the middle of a cross-shaped church like Notre Dame, but in this story is used as the word 'Evans' backward and without the 's.'_

**Chapter Two: Of Strange Situations **

Sev woke in the middle of the night to something squirming next to him. Potter was having a nightmare on the other side of the bed. The poor teen was shaking and tears leaked from his eyes; he was obviously trying to hold in his cries of pain. Sev scooted closer and laid an arm around Wulf's shoulders, which stiffened before relaxing into the half-embrace.

'What am I supposed to with him?'

Sev almost never allowed himself to become this close to his patients, even the ones he took care of at Hogwarts. There was more than one reason that he was the Head of the Slytherin house. Slytherins tended to not only be the darkest of wizards, but the ones with the worst pasts, uncaring and abusive parents, growing up surrounded by hatred and wallowing in pain of every kind. Sev had taken time to talk with the Sorting Hat one day in his second year of teaching, and it turned out that most people were placed in their houses based on their pasts, not just their personalities. The Sorting Hat couldn't foretell the future, so in some cases, events after a students first year of school lead the person to something other than what the house motto represented. Slytherins tended to have a secretive self-preserving way of thinking. Griffindors were more of an act first think later group who believed that what didn't kill them now just postponed the inevitable. Sev could've sworn the Ravenclaws motto was, "Shut up and work. You aren't getting paid to believe in the power of your dreams." Rumor had it the Hufflepuff was "No one fucks with a Puff." Griffindors grew up loved and strong willed, Ravenclaws were raised in libraries, and Hufflepuffs were just kind and caring people. Slytherins were rejects, plain and simple, no one loved them, not even their mothers, pride and reputation were placed above all else, and there was never a Slytherin who had grown up happy, healthy, and loved. They had almost all been abused in some way or another. Severus himself was by far no exception to the rule. This made Wulf the ultimate curiosity. From what he could gather, Potter, by all means, should have been in Slytherin.

Wulf frowned in his sleep and rolled over curling into a tight ball. The boy's nightmares would have to be dealt with soon; Sev couldn't understand how he got through the day with such little sleep. Deciding to leave the problem 'til morning, Sev just rolled onto his back and fell asleep.

Harry woke slowly, it was the first time in a long time that he had not woken up screaming, in a cold sweat, or plagued by dreams. He relaxed into the warm sheets for a moment before he froze; finally realizing that he was not alone in the comfortable bed.

… And he had a man's t-shirt grasped tightly in his fist. Harry carefully released the wrinkled cloth and tried to back away but the arm laying over his shoulder tightened and the eyes in front of him blinked open to reveal the obsidian black eyes of…

Snape.

'What is he doing in bed with me?' Harry thought as he tried to gain an understanding of his surroundings. 'How did I get here? Last thing I remember I felt numb and hit the floor. Am I really so weak he felt he needed to stay the night with me? … Why's he so sad? Shouldn't he be smug? Shouldn't he be laughing at me?'

Sev knew that look; he knew he wasn't wanted. He slowly disentangled himself from the blanket he had pulled over them and slipped out of bed.

"Morning Wulf," Sev regarded softly as he stood up.

Wulf did the only thing he could think to do this early in the morning he glared. "What do you want?"

Sev just decided to ignore the question, "Do you want to go down and get breakfast this morning, or would you rather I bring it up?"

"Fuck off."

"You will eat. Since you're new, you here you can have breakfast up here with me, but at lunch you are required to be down stairs. If you aren't, they may decide to shove a tube up you nose and to your stomach to feed you."

"You're really nice, you know that?" Wulf spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you just run back to Dumbledore? We both know you don't want to be here. Why would _you_ want help people with mental problems?"

"Ironically enough, _I_ do want to be here. You're the one with the attitude. It's my summer and I can spend it working here if I so wish." Severus took a deep breath, "So do you want to go down and eat breakfast?"

Wulf looked up quiet all of a sudden, "Can I go to the kitchens and make my own?"

"As long as I'm with you and you don't attempt to destroy the kitchens. If you want I can occupy myself with making my own breakfast while you cook yours."

"I can make your food too." Wulf offered, trying to find some peace since it was now obvious that he was stuck in a situation he would not be able to escape from.

"I'd rather not leave the fate of my meal up to someone with such potions skills as you appear to have," Sev scoffed.

"Suit yourself you asshole, but I'm a pretty good cook seeing as how I've been forced to cook since I could reach the stove. Potions are different. It isn't about taste, it… it has ingredients that I'm completely unfamiliar with, and no one's ever bothered to teach me what I'm supposed to know about that kind of thing. And since you obviously can't stand to have _scum_ like me touching your food why don't you just back the hell off and leave me alone."

'This is _not _going the way I had hoped.' He was started to get frustrated, Wulf was just an out of control roller coaster ride of emotion, and Sev was unsure of how to handle him at the moment. "Like it or not Wulf, you need help. And I'm the only one here who will help you, and I'm the only one who will believe you're a wizard. You can scream about that old bastard Dumbledore all you want and they won't throw you in an asylum, because _I'm_ helping you. They don't usually take in suicides either Wulf. If I leave you here with them, they'll send you somewhere else for help, they don't have the patience to try to handle angsty teenagers like you, that won't listen worth shit."

"Then why did they even bother to bring me here?"

"Because _I_ take the suicides. This is a quiet year compared to most. There's usually three or four but right now, it's just you and Mikey that I have to watch. And while we're on the subject, I'd like you to do me a favor and keep an eye on him. He's 13, a young kid with dirty blond hair who will find out your under my watch and he'll be all over you so prepare to have a new best friend. He's been here for three years, and goes to a private tutor for most of the year now. He's a strong wizard, especially with emotion-based magic and if you hurt him in any way, you'll be living on the streets with two broken legs and a fractured nose, regardless of what Dumbledore says to me about it."

"Little defensive are we?" Wulf sneered. Sneering did not look good on him.

"We had a kid rooming with Mikey and the psychopath almost killed him, I don't tolerate that shit, so get used to it. Now for breakfast, we don't have all day."

Harry thought for a moment before following Sev out the door. 'If I have to learn to get along with him, I guess I better stop being so rude. And it's not like I was the one who had a problem with him to begin with, he started it with all that fucking talk about how self-centered my father was. I'm just gonna make the best of this.' Harry took a deep breath to gather his will power and asked, "Would you at least consider tasting what I cook before you trash it?"

Sev stopped in mid-stride and turned around.

'Please Severus, just give it a chance.' Harry begged mentally.

"Yeah Wulf," Sev waited for Wulf to continue walking before he dropped his severely out of character bomb shell, "I'm sorry for being so rude about it Harry, I'm just having a hard time reconciling my earlier thoughts about you to … this. I'll try to stop."

Wulf was floored, not only had the evil git of a slime ball potions professor apologize, but he had called him "Harry" and not Potter. Not to mention that the usual snide tone of voice was completely gone. 'Yep, definitely gonna have to make this work if I want to keep seeing the nice version of Professor Snape.' He nodded slightly as he apologized as well. "I was being mean, I deserved it."

Sev wasn't one for emotional moments. He really wasn't. "So what are you making us for breakfast?"

"An egg omelet."

"Sounds good. What's an omelet?"

"You've never had an omelet!?!" Wulf, at that moment, forgot that he was Harry Potter, forgot that he was talking peacefully with his most hated professor, forgot that an evil wizard was lurking in the shadows of some distant cottage planned his ultimate demise, and above all else, Wulf forgot that he wanted to die. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice declared that he must live long enough to teach 'Snape' the pleasures of an omelet. Somewhere along that walk from Wulf's bedroom door to the kitchens, he had stopped being 'Harry James Potter,' and had become 'Nave Wulf Evans.'

End Chapter Two


	3. Of Early Morning Meals and Frantic Days

_Disclaimer: Not mine and I'd never want it to be._

_Rated T or M for language and suicidal themes._

I lost my bloody USB drive and couldn't find it, and thus most of this chapter, for three weeks; don't blame me, blame fate.

**Chapter Three: Of Early Morning Meals and Frantic Days**

As it turned out, Harry was a fantastic cook but the thought of having to face everyone in the Dining Hall scared him, so they had opted to eat at a small table in the kitchens. These kitchens weren't anything grand like Hogwarts kitchens, but they had a cozy feel to them and Harry liked the small table they had found.

"Sev?" Wulf asked quietly, afraid to disturb the man's eating.

"Yes Wulf." Sev set his toast aside and looked up questioningly.

"Do you mind if we do this every morning? I kind of like it here."

"Sure, but you realize that you have to eat in the Dining Hall with everyone else for the rest of the day right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that"

Sev stared at him for a moment to make sure the boy was really all right before remembering something else. "Would it be okay for Mikey to join us here in the mornings, I make it a habit of eating with him during meals to be sure he actually eats. He has an eating disorder, and we'd all be happier if he could find something he would eat regardless of his beliefs. He thinks that he is too fat, and that others will make fun of him if he eats too much or asks for seconds. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have the same problem. I don't think I've ever seen you eat very much."

"I'm a not a pig, and I don't know how anyone could possibly eat as much as Ron does."

"I'm not saying that you need to eat a lot, I just think it's unusual for a child your age, especially one in Quidditch, to eat so little. I remember both of your parents being much taller than you are now. But never mind, perhaps that's just the way it is."

"Yeah," Wulf muttered, he seemed kind of distant. A little relaxation in Sev's office would do him good.

"If you're done, I'll wash our plates and we can head up to our session."

"I'll do the dishes." Harry volunteered, silently horrified at the thought of laying on one of those strange couching telling all of his secrets and spilling his guts out to 'Snape.'

"No. You made the meal, so someone else does the dishes." Sev gave a stern look, something was definitely wrong with the kid if he volunteered to do chores. No teenager _ever_ volunteered to do the dishes.

"You helped me, so I get to help you."

"Fine, you can dry."

"Okay."

The rest of the time was passed quietly, each off in their own little world thinking about the upcoming session, and what it would reveal about each other.

Harry became more and more nervous as they climbed the stairs leading to the second floor. It's not like he knew what to expect from this "session," he was just kind of stuck there. Hopelessly lost in his train of thought, he was shocked when Sev led him to a completely ordinary looking room with two nice couches facing one another with a small table to the side of them. He immediately sat on one of the couches while wondering if he still had time to run away before having to spend several hours discussing his past and his "feelings" with his slimy git of Potions professor. Not that he really had anything against Snape; it was just that the man had attacked him verbally more times in one day than any normal person could count. His record was 58 verbal lashings, not that Harry was counting or anything. No, it didn't affect him at all. Riiiiiiight.

Sev watched Wulf as they walked. He knew the boy was nervous. 'Wonder if Wulf would like to meet Sylrinsa.' Snape had a snake. Actually, he had many snakes, but the hospital only ever allowed him to have one in his rooms or his office at a time. When he had arrived, he had brought his favorite with him and laid her in her cage next to the couch. Amazingly, Wulf hadn't noticed her yet. Being a parseltounge one would think he'd be overjoyed at the prospect of having someone to talk to that could not tell his secrets to anyone else.

"Wulf, I want you to meet someone,' Snape said as he walked around the back of the couch.

Needless to say, this freaked Wulf out. It was the first day of therapy and already he had to spill his guts to someone he didn't really know. He was suddenly getting uncomfortable and he really didn't want to be there. He made a move to get up when suddenly something large and green was set in his line of sight.

"This Wulf, is Sylrinsa. She's my favorite of the snakes that I own and house, and the hospital managers only allow me to have one snake at this facility at a time, so she's the only one here. The rest are at Hogwarts at the moment." Sev smiled at the look on Wulf's face as he handed Sylrinsa over.

"What kind of snake is she?"

"She's a young Burmese python."

"Aren't they dangerous?"

"_Yessss, but I'll not hurrrt you youngling. For you are indeed one that ssSeverusss caressss for. There was one such other that I have heard of, and no one else." _Sylrinsa hissed as she wrapped herself around Wulf's arm. He was the kind of child that her master often became protective of. He was strong, but his self-importance was lacking and he was too quiet about his own problems, while too courageous for the sake of others. All of which were traits that would probably land the boy in lots of trouble in the near future.

"_What do you mean ssSylrinssa?"_

"_You'll find out sssoon enough young one."_ Sylrinsa slithered back to her master and wrapped around his arm. Sev sat down on the couch across from Wulf and decided to start out the conversation with something easier for Wulf to talk about than the retched past he must have had to live though to be so willing to die.

"What did she say?"

"That she's a guy and her name is Tom Riddle."

"I'm curious Wulf, humor me."

"She said she wouldn't hurt me because you care about me. … And she said something about it happening once with someone else. You had cared for someone like me before. I didn't really understand what she meant though."

Sev was shocked. He didn't realize she could tell so much from such a short meeting.

"Well there goes my topic of conversation." Sev looked away, praying that the subject would be dropped. He didn't want to bring up his sad and lonesome past.

No such luck.

"Who was it Sev?

"Drop it Wulf, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well what happened to him?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Sev growled. It hurt to talk about. It hurt to remember what happened. Everything that reminded Sev of _him_ caused pain, even coming to work in this facility brought back memories he rather not relive.

"Fine, but if you ask me you shouldn't be trying to help other people with their problems, when you haven't dealt with your own first." Wulf stood up quickly, ready to walk out the door. In all honesty, he wasn't mad about not being told, be was just upset that he was expected to trust Sev but he in turn was not to be trusted.

"First off, no one asked you." Sev took a deep breath, "And secondly, I don't have a problem with it, it's called grieving, when you're in a war you grieve!" Sev looked away, the memories were becoming too much. He didn't want to have to deal with it now. "You should know what that's like; you've lost people in this war too."

Now it was Wulf's turn to look down. "I don't remember my parents. …I didn't really know Cedric. And I guess I never really knew Sirius either, but at least he cared about me, and now their gone … because of me."

"It's not your fault they died." Sev whispered.

"Yes it is." Harry choked out. He was having a hard time breathing properly.

"No, they had a choice in what they did too, they could have prevented it. Voldemort could have stopped it. Albus could have done something differently. I could have done something. We all had a hand in it, but it's not our fault. It's Voldemort's. He killed them. Don't take the blame for something he did."

They sat quietly for a while, each one thinking on the past and the deaths of many friends. That was, until Sev decided that it wouldn't be healthy for Wulf to focus so intently on something so troubling.

"About what happened last night…"

"What about it?"

"You know it's wrong of me to sleep next to one of my patients, but well,… when I was younger I had a brother who had nightmares every night and he used to climb into my bed while I was asleep so he felt like he had someone to protect him. He was only about four or five at the time, I was probably ten. Anyways, I'm sorry if crossed a line of some sort, I truly didn't mean to intrude." Sev was at a loss; it wasn't often that he apologized for something.

"It's alright. It was kind of nice getting a full nights rest."

"Well, you'd best be heading to your class. It's down the hall and to the left, then make a right for the math rooms. You're in Algebra, since I doubt you took any summer school classes while living with those muggles."

Math seemed to go all right until Harry realized that a kid sitting near him had been discretely copying the answers off of his paper. The little brat just smiled at him leaned over more to get a better look at his work so he had something to show. Harry did his best to just ignore him and cover his paper but the kid wouldn't let up. Harry didn't want to be considered a rat or a tattletale on his first day of class so he kept his mouth shut and quickly finished up his work.

Unfortunately, Sev got a call later that day saying Wulf was the one who had been cheating and when he tried to argue to defend himself, the teacher kicked him out of class claiming that the boy he had copied always had straight A's and had no reason to copy off of anyone else.

Bloody evil teacher justice system!

Later on he ditched Spanish thinking that there was no way he would be in the middle of a battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort, and need to know Spanish to understand the bloody wanker. And anyways, isn't there some kind of spell that would work as a translator if he really needed it?

Harry hid in his room until lunch, resting quietly underneath the bed. It was always nicer underneath a bed than on top of it, Harry was sure. The dark enclosed space made him feel safe while still knowing that he wasn't locked in by a door. It also helped that no one ever looked under a bed when searching for him. A couple of times Bernard and other workers had opened the door and peeked in to see if he was there, but no one searched too hard.

"Wulf, come out from under the bed."

Harry jumped and almost hit his head on the metal bars above him. He must have drifted off to sleep while laying there. "Shit," he whispered under his breath, he had hoped to come out before someone found him so that no one else would know about his favorite hiding place.

"Wulf I know you're down there, come on out so we can go down to lunch. I need to talk to you about your classes."

Harry couldn't see any other way out, he whined. "I don't feel like it."

"You agreed earlier to go to lunch and dinner in the Dining Hall, keep your promise."

"Fine!" Harry crawled out moodily and had to be dragged most of the way to the Dining Hall before he had the sense to stop acting like a child. He ripped his arm out of Sev's grip and stormed over to an empty table. Or at least it was, until a young boy sat down next to him.

END CHAPTER THREE


End file.
